The End of All That Is Good
by MoldieVoldie
Summary: An alternate ending for the Lord of the flies that I wrote in english class. A bit angsty.


A/N: Just a little something I did for my English honors class. Huggles Mrs. Butcher for saving her from writers block, and then runs away as Mrs. Butcher tries to kill her for using the word huggles

Disclaimer: I owns nothing.

The End of All That Is Good

Ralph looked up and came face to face with the point of a spear. He slowly let his eyes move up the stick, then the arm that was holding it, until he was staring into the eyes of his red haired pursuer.

Jack smirked down at his prey, and laughed "No escape now, Ralph. Face it, you no longer have power over anyone here. He he... I win." He continued to smirk as he lightly jabbed at the skin on Ralph's chest in an almost mocking fashion. Ralph looked down at the weapon that was now place directly above his heart, and it was with this look that Ralph accepted that no matter what happened, he was going to die.

He smiled sadly as poor Simon's words came back to him, "Maybe there is a beast. What I mean is... maybe it's only us." Ralph laughed slightly as he thought to himself 'Oh Simon, if only you knew how right you were... If only we had listened, rather than laughed. Then you and the boy we dubbed Piggy might still be alive...' He turned his head to the water, forgetting that his rival still held the spear before him. 'The two of you are somewhere out there in all that water. How ironic. The two of us who deserved to live the most, were the first to die.

Ralph felt a slight burning sensation across his chest, and when he looked down he discovered that Jack had created a small slash with his spear. It was a few moments before he realized Jack was speaking to him,

"Fool! You answer when you are asked a question!" Ralph blinked up at him,

"But I thought the rules back home didn't apply here on our island?" Jack made another swing with his spear, deepening the cut over his heart,

"It's –my- island! And I'm chief now so, everyone has to do whatever I say, and I say that if I ask a question it had better be answered."

"But you're not allowed to change to rules! That's cheating! Besides, I'm not part of your tribe, so I'll still follow the old rules."

Jack grinned maliciously, "Well, it doesn't really matter now, does it? After all, you don't get to play anymore." He pulled the spear back to strike, but halted when he saw that Ralph was laughing and grinning like a maniac, "What?! What is that you find so amusing!?" he demanded.

Once Ralph settled his laughter long enough to speak, he whispered, "Your right. It doesn't matter. It won't be long before you don't get to play either." Jack was puzzled, and it showed in his voice, "What do you mean, I won't get to play. I'm chief! I always get to play!" Ralph just burst into laughter once more,

"But I was chief too, remember. When people didn't like how I did things, someone else took over. But then again, no one is likely to live long enough to have you overthrown." Yet again he had to cease his talking because of his laughter. All his teasing was getting on Jacks nerves, and Ralph quickly began talking again before Jacks frustration brought him to drastic measures,

"Do you not see? All the fruit is gone. Every plant on the island will soon be reduced to ashes. You can't live off pigs alone, that is, if any of them survived to fire. It won't be long before everyone else realizes this too, and that it was all because you became the chief. In fact, I think someone has already figured this out."

He waved his hand to the ashes at their left, where the small portion of the tribe that had survived the fire now stood. They all had their spears at hand, and a glare of pure rage covered each of their faces, even the littluns. After all, they had to eat too, didn't they?

At the head of the group stood Roger, with his double pointed spear readily pointed at their leader. Jack looked at them all in pure shock, and then looked down at Ralph furiously, "You! This is all your fault! If you had just let me be chief in the first place..." He trailed off as the group of survivors began to advance on him.

In a frantic act of rage and hatred, he turned to Ralph, "This is all your fault!" With that he whipped the spear down, sinking it into the blond's chest. Ralph managed to get out one last bark of laughter, and then coughed hoarsely as sank to the ground. As darkness took him, he heard one last voice screeching in terror, "I'm your chief! Your chief! You can't do this! You have to obey me! I'm your chief!" There was a loud, ear-piercing shriek, and then Ralph knew no more.

So, did you like it? Please tell me what you thought! I hate it when people read a story that they like, and don't even give it a review


End file.
